


cálidos colores del cielo

by macko0o



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: F/M, Pokemon, Pokemon Fanfiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macko0o/pseuds/macko0o
Summary: Observar el atardecer nunca antes había llevado a un corazón a latir tan rápido como el de Red.
Relationships: Red/Yellow (Pokemon), SpecialShipping
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	cálidos colores del cielo

**Author's Note:**

> specialshipping a la orden (??)  
> al igual que el fic pasado de greenxblue, éste es un editado/actualizado de la publicación original del 22 de julio de 2016, en wattpad.  
> espero que les guste!bendiciones

¿Quién podría alguna vez haber imaginado que un adolescente tan inmaduro como Red fuese capaz de enamorarse como nadie, capaz de arrastrarse e integrar a su diaria rutina esfuerzos inimaginables para conseguir sostener entre sus jóvenes manos el amor de aquella persona tan preciada?

Los tiempos han cambiado y los infinitos segundos de la eternidad se han encargado de cambiar profundamente a cada uno de ellos para transformarles en nuevos jóvenes de una nueva generación, con mayor madurez y con la importante capacidad de tomar relevantes decisiones que cambian por completo el transcurso de las cosas. Esos ojos color carmesí ya no pertenecen al cuerpo de un niño, hace unos meses ha cumplido diecisiete años y hoy es el día en que Yellow los cumplirá igualmente, ¿y qué mejor celebración para ella que un duro y agotador entrenamiento con su persona preferida, Red?

Así comenzaba la tarde de un día jueves, cumpleaños de los rubios cabellos que el viento se había encargado de azotar. Red, por su parte, miraba desde unos metros de distancia la delicada espalda de la chica y los brillantes cabellos bailar al ritmo de la brisa de otoño. Dejó escapar un ligero suspiro y decidido, se dirigió a donde se encontraba la joven. Le saludó rápidamente y le felicitó por un año más de vida, abrazándole y dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda que tanto había observado segundos anteriores.

Yellow, al abrazar a Red, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él y se tomó un agradable y corto plazo de tiempo para oler su perfume, el tanto que le caracterizaba y que éste usaba casi a diario.

"Es un bonito día para entrenar, ¿no te parece?" comentó Red, finalizando y decorando el diálogo con su típica sonrisa que tanto encantaba. Yellow asintió y comenzaron con la rutina de entrenamiento, con la diferencia que hoy, por alguna razón, había sido realmente agotadora, mucho más que las anteriores. Los pokémon de la chica no podían mantenerse en pie; respiraban agitados junto a su entrenadora y, causa de ésto, ella decidió permitirles descansar y premiarles con un snack por su esfuerzo. El adolescente, al notar el cansancio que había provocado, se disculpó y propuso terminar la rutina para ir a comer ---o realmente, pasear--- por los alrededores de la ciudad. Ello le pareció una fantástica idea a la rubia, y fueron.

Mientras caminaba junto al joven por el centro, algo atormentaba sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué no supuso que esto pasaría? La muchacha pensó que podría haber estado un poco más arreglada o presentable, imaginando que su típico atuendo quizá no le causaba un agrado a Red, sino un rechazo. Pero realmente era todo lo contrario; a él le agradaba ella con tan sólo observar sus ojos y la belleza de su rostro físico y su personalidad tan amable y cálida.

( ... )

Finalmente, su caminata conllevó a parar en una calle que era de encanto para ambos, gracias a su gran variedad de alegres colores que eran capaces de cambiar el día por uno lleno de motivación a cualquiera. El chico sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña billetera, la abrió y asintió pensando para sí mismo. A continuación, habló tartamudeando un poco al principio. 

"Oye, Yellow, puedes aguardar un poco aquí afuera? (...) No te muevas de acá, vuelvo pronto." Y ella, como se le había pedido, esperó.

Ya habían pasado unos dos minutos que, por cierto, parecieron eternos, y un toque por la espalda en su hombro le advirtió que atrás de ella había alguien. Volteó y lo primero que pudo ver fue a Red con un bello ramo de relucientes flores en su mano. Se lo entregó a Yellow con una tímida actitud, mejillas teñidas de un ligero color carmesí que hacía juego con sus ojos, y una desviada y nerviosa mirada. Sorprendida, dio las gracias sinceramente, mostrando su aprecio por el acto realizado.

Siguieron caminando, y a Yellow parecía haberle encantado el detalle, pues por toda la caminata llevó el gran ramo abrazado a ella y constantemente se le podía ver oliendo dichas flores y tocando la textura de las hojas.

(...)

El tiempo pasó tan rápido que parecía haber pestañeado una vez mientras ocurrían todos los eventos. Por cierta razón, todas las cosas se volvían hermosas cuando Red estaba a su lado, acompañándole como nunca nadie le había hecho en un día tan especial como su cumpleaños.   
Estaba anocheciendo y tomaron asiento sobre el verde pasto de un monte, donde lograban observar la vista panorámica de Kanto; ciudad que ya iba encendiendo los focos en el atardecer, sumando aún más belleza al paisaje.

"Me encanta el atardecer. Esa combinación de colores y el ambiente que se vive es acogedor. Es como una de las más grandes pinturas del gran Arquitecto Universal, ¿no crees lo mismo?" murmuró Yellow con cierto brillo en sus ojos y una satisfacción dentro de ella que convertía su timidez y vergüenza en confianza pura. Red, sin embargo, no parecía tan emocionado por ver aquellos colores del cielo, tanto al punto de parecerle indiferente.

"Es muy bello, pero no me gusta tanto mirarle. El atardecer indica el final del día y la hora en la que debes despedirte de tus seres queridos para ir a casa: indica el fin de toda la aventura que tuviste a lo largo del día y que quizá pudo haber continuado, pero no. Además... debo admitir que me da algo de sueño" rió suavemente el muchacho de negros cabellos azotados por la brisa.

"Es cierto. Pero, si quieres que sea sincera, me agrada tanto porque tiene el mismo color carmesí que tus ojos, Red, por ello es algo que tanto aprecio y me recuerda a tí".

No pudo evitarlo. ¡No ha podido evitarlo! ¡Qué desesperación fue para él sentir sus mejillas tan calientes, su corazón later de una manera tan impresionante y única, una manera de later que podía romperle los tejidos y hacerle tanto daño! Los nervios le rodearon, sus manos pasaron de un tranquilo y sereno estado a estar muy nerviosas, tiritando en todo segundo.   
Yellow le preguntó si se encontraba bien, este sólo asintió y se levantó para acompañar a los rubios cabellos a casa. Así, finalizando una única jornada que había sido tan especial para ambos. 

Al llegar a casa de ella, Red tomó ambas manos y miró fijamente a sus ojos.

"No quiero despedirme de tí así" afirmó, y en un acto casi impulsivo, la besó.

( ... )

Un hecho claro había sido cómo la realidad se detuvo para ambos. Lo que ese repentino e inesperado beso había significado para sus corazones, sus mentes y para sus vidas que serían cambiadas drásticamente ese día, les confirmó que no existen las coincidencias.

Se despidieron de una vez, y Yellow afirmó para sí misma que vencería sus temores e inseguridades por completo para la próxima vez ser ella quien tomaría la iniciativa en demostrar su amor.


End file.
